In the Light Of the Crystal
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: You- you-" The Yuke snarls, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Why don't you get off your ass and do something! Sherlotta is gone, do you hear me? Gone!" HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

"In the light of the Crystal, a young woman reborn. The forest sings in joy, two millennia of pain overcome."

I sigh as I read this out loud. Why, Sherlotta? Why leave me? Don't you know how much I risked saving you, and then you're gone, just like that?

I am a red haired Selkie with my hair tied in a long braid down to my waist. I have brown eyes and a button nose, and I wore the usual Selkie wear: Parallel Universe or Traveling Clothes. My pink dress looks dull and floppy, matching my mood. I sit on my bed with my Chronicles thrown carelessly on my lap. The day is pouring like a tornado out there, and even Norsy had made a run for it. It had been days since Sherlotta's 'death', and days when I threw her Crystal into the pond. Throughout that week, my heart was heavy, my eyes were clouded, my throat was choked with sadness and other emotions, and I was not in reality, a problem yet to fix.

I jump as the door slams open and the young Yuke walks in. Her eyes are shimmering with anger and behind that- grief. "Mika!" She yells, throwing her fist into the air. She glowers at me with furious eyes. "You lazy piece of Goblin Sh&#!" In spite the fact that she was nine and I was sixteen, I am shaking so badly that I am unable to flip the page into my new chronicles.

"You- you-" The Yuke snarls, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Why don't you get off your ass and do something! Sherlotta is gone, do you hear me? Gone! And so are the rest! Teacher, Eryll, Tratt, Phelphie... Liam... All gone..." I watch helplessly as she begins to sob. "Bachenn... Ilina... Ullz... Toumli... Aurdy..." She collapses onto my wooden floor, rolling up into a ball. "Watril... no, Daddy... Daddy!"

I stare. And stare. And... stare. Then something inside of me snaps, causing me to stand up and sit on the floor beside Norschtalen. "Norsy..." I try to soothe her but the tears come too fast. I look at her hands, noticing with a jolt that there was an empty bottle there. Wine. Watril must have left it behind the bookshelves. "Ah! Norchtalen, have we not talked about this?" I yank the wine bottle from her hand and shake it harshly. "You're too young for wine, let alone beer!"

"I-I-I-I-I know," She hiccupped. "But someone in the forest told me that it takes away your grief..." She goes on and on about potions hidden inside beer and wine, me not believing any of it. Quite frankly, I think it's bull. What kind of drunken alcoholic would tell a child that?

Thunder cracks up ahead, causing me to jump. Scooping Norsy up, I lay her in my bed and grab my sword, which was sitting on top of the table. Bursting out the front door, I tighten my clutch on the Ultima Sword and exit the Village into the lush forest. I ran, my Parallel Universe dress soaked with rain. The sword I held glowed in the dull light, allowing me to see clearer. "Come out here and fight, you coward!" I yell into the echoing forest. Panting, I whirl around and around- more looking for the sun than the alcoholic.

"Mika."

A voice rattles through the trees.

"Miiikaaaa. Cooomeee." The voice sounds somewhat familiar. But what about that hostile? Troubled, I follow the voice that's repeating itself. "Miiikaaaaa!" The wind howls against the rising storm. I recognize where I am; at the Crystal Pond Entrance. The voice had come from the Guardian there; he probably didn't forgive me for beating him up those other two times... Well, it wasn't _my_ fault! He was the one to attack me! No matter. I face him with the most bravery I could muster up. "Move aside. I'm not going to fight."

"It's me kill you or you kill me!" It hissed in reply.

"Larkeicus killed and used both of our people. Why do you stand in my way?" I chime.

"I was once a respected monster. Then Larkeicus came and became the new monster master. I am now under his control, a puppet without strings."

I do not respond. I had heard those aching words before, from my beloved Sherlotta.

"Just kill me. _I_ was the one who killed your father when he left you in the forest. I crushed his skull while he was still _alive_."

"You monster!" I shriek, and run forward to find its weak spot. Then I smash down hard with my sword, and the beast crumbled to dust. Heaving a sigh, I run into the Crystal Pond room and hover my way to the Crystal. I stare into it deeply and for a shocking moment, I see Sherlotta's happy expression staring in return. Of course, everything ends sooner or later. In a second she's gone, and I'm staring into nothing.

_In the light of the crystal, a young woman reborn. The forest sings in joy, two millennia of pain overcome._

I understand now. When I threw the crystal into the pond, she was reborn, but not as a human. She _was_ the crystal. My pain turns into happiness and joy, and a weight lifts from my chest. I turn and leave the area, returning to the dark forest and noticing that the forest monsters were gone and that the storm had stopped. It was right.

_The forest sings in joy, two millennia of pain overcome…_

_…But peace will not come until the village is full…_


	2. Chapter 2

in the morning, I yawn and find myself on the floor. "Wow. I must have been knocked out cold." I murmur to myself. At least I had a blanket on me. Norsy was still asleep from last night's problem, and I assume that when she _does_ wake up, she'll be cranky from the hang over... And I don't want to be there. But I have to take care of her still. So I get off the floor and make my way to the fridge, grabbing a couple of eggs for breakfast, along with milk. Regretfully, I grab some of the vegetables from Liam's garden. And with a pang, I feel sorrow whelming in my chest.

I stood in the garden for what seemed like a long time before twitching. "Right." I had forgotten that I was supposed to make breakfast. The sun was reaching high over the trees; I must have been standing for about ten minutes. I stretch enthusiastically and make my way back to my home. As I get back to my cooking, Norchtalen awakens and rubs her eyes.

"Mika... What happened last night?" She groans.

I don't look up from my cooking. "You drank a lot of wine." I crack the eggs into the pot and stir, pouring in the milk to make it creamier. Then I shift over to the counters and chop up the tomatos and onions and dump them in. "There." To my satisfactory, it looks like an omelette. I clap my hands together and turn the gas stove on and then finally turn around to meet Norsy's gaze. "You miss Watril, don't you?"

"And Eryll and Sherlotta and Phelphie... And everyone else." Sighs Norchtalen. "How did you guess?"

I chuckle to myself. "You were wailing about Watril and _everyone else_. Norsy, listen to me. Wine is _not_ permitted for your age." Then I wonder about the hostile that told Norchtalen about the 'magical beer'. "Say... Norsy, did you run into a man or woman last night in the forest?"

"Why... yes. Yes, I did." She says, grabbing her stomach and groaning.

Curious, I quickly grab a bucket for her to vomit in. Then I ask a couple more questions. "Can you tell me about them? What did they look like? Were they from town?"

She empties her stomach in the bucket and replies half-heartedly, "He had green hair and lavender eyes. He was a Selkie, and yeah, he was from town." She coughs and vomits once again into the bucket. This makes me wonder about that yound Selkie man I saw hanging around the shops. I wonder... I sit bolt right. Maybe he explored the forest, got lost and scared, and drank beer to calm down! I should go and help him out.

"Stay here, Norsy." I order, snatching up my sword and once again exploring the forest. I hadn't gone as far as the Crystal Pond, so maybe they were at the old village! So I rush past the Crystal Pond and hurry through the forest, at last finding the open wooden door into the abandoned village. I enter wearily and quietly, cautious of the person that may be there. Then I hear a shaken up voice.

"Ooh... Why did I come here in the first place...?"

Standing up straighter, I call out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Then a shriek. "Ahh! The witch has come to get me!" And then I heard a loud thump and a Selkie man crosses the bridge to escape.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Please don't run!" I cry. The Selkie stops and stares at me for the first time. His fuchsia eyes contain fear, wonder, and amazement. I must look _so_ menacing right now. "L-look. I'm not going to hurt you. Here." I toss my sword at him and he catches it without hesitating. His unblinking eyes stare. I stare. He stares. I stare.

It goes on and on until he finally speaks in a curious tone. "Who are you?"

Relieved, I let out a sigh and blink my aching eyes. "My name is Mika. You've seen me around the shops. I've seen you. I've even told you that I came from a village here, but you did not believe me."

He stares wide-eyed at my ruined village. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"A man came to our village with a Yuke and Summoned Bombs. He attacked without hesitation. I am the only survivor." I don't try to explain and make it simpler instead.

He dipped his head. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's all right." I say, my throat choking with emotion. I loved them all so much. "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"I was exploring the forest because everyone kept talking about a witch, and when you came around, I became inspired. I decided to call the witch the Blaire Witch and went to make a documentry about her. Then I became lost, and I guess I was drunk for a couple of days because the next thing I knew, I was out of beer."

I sigh wearily. "You are the one who told my little sister about the 'magical beer', aren't you?" I do not need this, and I won't tolerate anymore. "_Do you know how stupid that is? What if she had gotten hurt? You irresponsible jerk!_" I shout, running forward and slapping him in the face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaims, holding my shoulders. "Kid, I'm sorry. When your drunk, you hardly notice what goes on in life. All you see are rainbows and butterflies." He says half jokingly. I am not amused. "And maybe I shouldn't have bought that beer in the first place. It was stupid and I won't do it again." _That's_ better. He actually sounds like he means it.

I sigh and step back. "Thank you. Now, we have built a different village somewhere else. There, we can feed you and clean you up. You want to come?"

He nods. "Sure."

_And thus, the quest begins..._


	3. Chapter 3

When we walk into the village, I stretch contentedly and smile to myself. Then I turn to the Selkie man beside me. "We haven't been properly introduced. What's your name?"

"Roo Kel." Replies the worn-out man. He collapses to his knees and sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

Thoughtfully, I look over the entire village. Then I spot Tratt and Bechenn's home... Or should I say, old home. Then I glance back at Roo Kel. "Hey. You can stay in that house over there." I point in its direction. He glances at it and without objection stumbles toward it. I laugh at his eagerness and ask, "How exactly _old_ are you?"

With a stare over his shoulder he says, "21. Why?"

"Oh... Well, I just wanted to know. I have a strange habit of that stuff." I reply, noticing for the first time that the sun was rolling down the hill very slowly. "Hey..." I begin hesitantly. He stops in front of Tratt's old house and waits for me to continue, his back facing me. But all I could say was, "G-goodnight!" before slipping into my home and finding Norsy making the covers.

"Sorry about last night, Mika. I'll be smarter next time." She reassures me.

I'm not convinced. "Just to be sure," I mutter cautiously, "I took all the wine from your room last night." I watch her expression change from calm to disbelief. Oh dear God."What's with the face?"

She stutters, "I-I..." Then she takes a deep breath. "I... _need_ it."

"For what?"

"For my potions. Before teacher tranformed into a ghost figure, he and Phelphie's mom taught me how to make stew. I'm going to need it to make dinner." Dinner! I had almost forgot.

I stretch sleepily and tell her, "Wake me up when it's done." Then I collapse onto my bed, ruffling Norstchalen's neat folding. But I say one thing to her before I fall asleep. "Norsy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She shrugs, but on the inside I know she's on the verge of tears. "I-I love y-you t-too," She stammers, "Have a nice sleep." And I do. But I had hoped to sleep dreamlessly, but you don't always get what you want.

_I dreamed. I dreamed I saw a Clavat girl with pink hair and blue eyes. I dreamed I saw her in front of me, an orange ribbon in her hair and her wearing pink and yellow pants with a black tank top. But most importantly, I dreamed she had a tail. I don't need to remember to know her name._

_Sherlotta._

_"What about me?" She teases. "Don't you love your mama as well?"_

_"Sherlotta!" I cry, falling into her loving arms and sobbing my heart out. "I missed you so much..." I whimper, falling onto my knees and dragging my adopted mother with me._

_"I know." Her eyes are filled with pain. "But we saw each other before. Remember?" I do remember; I saw her reflection in the crystal. "That's my girl." She whispers, holding me tightly. "And never forget, that's the cycle of the world. Where one thing falls, another grows... Maybe not the same as what was there before, but something new and wonderful all the same." Total affection warms her eyes. "And I see you have met a Selkie man today."_

_I nod._

_"Weeeell..." She says in a tone I distinguished as secretive. "He's going to help you with a prophacy..."_

_Excited, I jump up. "What?" I inquire eagerly with the energy of a young child._

_"_**When the last are vanished, the first are the ones to replenish the village...**_" She says in a raspy vioce I couldn't believe was coming from my mother. Her eyes rolled into her head and she fell, limp, onto the ground._

_"Mika!" A voice shrieked into my dream, and I woke with a jolt to find myself in bed. Norsy is holding soup in her metal hands while staring at me with paranoid eyes. "Are you okay?" She asks. "You were crying out in your sleep. Was it a bad dream?" I shake my ringing head._

_"Well, whatever it was, I don't remember." I sigh, trying to pry into the memories of my dream. Then a voice- I don't know if it's mine or not- takes over and I blurt out strange words. _**"When the last are vanished, the first are the ones to replenish the village..."** I rasp, scaring Norstchalen half to death.

The poor Yuke girl backs away with fear, dropping my soup and spilling hot milky stuff all over my floor. Damn, I just wasted delicous mushroom soup! Sighing, I rub my eyes. "Okay. That was... weird." That's when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I call, and Roo Kel shoves the door open and rushes in.

"Is everyone okay? I heard a loud clang and thought something might have happened. Are you sick, Mika? I'll help in anyway I can. What if-"

"Roo." I say with a roll of my eyes. "Shut _up_."

He blushes. "Sorry. You made me have a panic attack." He walks to my side. "Though I did hear a voice whispering in my head, and I was going to ask if you guys heard it too."

I wince. "Did it sound anything like, _'When the last are vanished, the first are the ones the replenish the village'_?" I try to make my voice sound the way it was before but have an epic failure. How embarrassing. He nods. Then I say, "What do you think it means?"

"I already know what it means."

While me and Roo were speaking, Norsy had been pondering her thoughts. "It means that you two have to find people from the town who are willing the explore the forest. And then you have to show them the village. Once they see it's not what the rumors say, some will be happy to move here."

I am puzzled. "How did you figure that all out?"

"I'm a _Yuke_. Duh!"


End file.
